The invention herein relates to precise, temperature sensistive resistors and, in particular, to precise sensistors formed in monolithic intergrated circuits.
The use of sensistors for temperature compensation in electronic circuits is well known. Such devices are impuritydoped semiconductors which exhibit a positive temperature coefficient of resistance. As discrete circuit devices, sensistors are widely available.
However, providing sensistors in a monolithic integrated circuit is a more difficult problem because of constraints inherent in the construction of monolithic integrated circuits limiting the methods to be used for fabrication of, and the resulting structures of, such sensistor devices. Particularly important in providing such monolithic integrated circuits sensistors is the temperature coefficient of resistance and the voltage coefficient of resistance resulting for the completed sensistor units.